A Study of Deviance
by stinkfist
Summary: Leons fici, R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – fast and furious belongs to a nice big film company, not moi. This story links up with I Can Impress Your Mind, it carries on with it so if any of the characters are strange read that one and it will all make sense. R&R please, kiss kiss  
  
Name – Leonie Halewood  
  
Age – 21  
  
Height – 5'9  
  
Hair Colour – Auburn  
  
Eye colour – Amber  
  
Likes – rock music, alcohol, cars, men  
  
Dislikes – having to work  
  
As Leonie sat in her sociology lecture she was thinking about her upcoming project that they all had to do. It would be 60% of the final mark for her degree.  
  
She had no idea on what to do it on. She wanted to study a deviant sub- culture but what? They had a year to study whatever topic they wanted and come up with a thesis.  
  
Damn, this would be hard. Firstly she had no spare money to spend on her research. She was only getting enough money to live on as it was, with her part-time job at a local bar.  
  
Sighing she looked around. Everyone was packing up, time to go. She lent down and picked up her backpack, stuffing her notes inside, she got up and walked out of the big lecture hall.  
  
She looked at her watch 4.15, she had enough time to stop off and see her brother at his garage before she had to go to work.  
  
Catching the bus up to his work she was there in 15 minutes.  
  
"Hey Mickie" she spotted a pair off legs sticking out from under a car. Walking up she nudged him with toe of her boot.  
  
"Hey sis, wait a mo' will you?" His muffled voice came out.  
  
"For you Mickie I'd wait a thousand years"  
  
They had a close relationship ever since Leonie had moved up to La from Florida to go to Uni. She had lived with her mother and stepfather and he had lived with their father. Their parents had split up when they were young.  
  
Walking over to a car that was currently being worked on she peered into the open bonnet at the engine. Mickie slid out from under the other car and joined her.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, what'cha want?" he kissed her cheek. Oil was smudged on his face and his blond hair was tussled up. He looked adorable.  
  
"Nothing had some spare time, so I'd thought I'd come down and see you. Whose is this car?" she asked pointing to the car she had been admiring.  
  
"You like it? Picked it cheap at the car sales. Going to do it up for me to use. 1992 Nissan 300ZX. Some rich mans toy but it got in a crash and he decided to sell it." It had obviously been hit, the side door and wing where bent in, running its otherwise sleek lines.  
  
"Engine ok?" She asked him, Leonie loved nothing more than tinkering with cars, though her speciality was re-spraying them. She could mix colours that would come out in the most amazing shades. Back in Florida she had re-sprayed a couple of cars that were hot, for a few friends but that was in her past.  
  
"Yeah perfect, 3.0 Liter V6 Engine but I'm going to add in some Sway Bars, Adjustable Tension Rods, Rear Camber Kit, to name a few things that'll make it even faster, at least it'll give it better suspension. Can you re-spray it me when I'm done?" At the moment it was silver nice enough but boring.  
  
"Sure, what colour?"  
  
"Black with a red phoenix merged into it. The body of the bird on the hood and flames coming down the side."  
  
"Cool, love to" Her mind was already putting together a design, visualising the finished product.  
  
They talked for a while longer; Leonie looked up at the clock on the wall and moaned.  
  
"Time to go, you couldn't possibly give me a lift could you? Please" she smiled at him, and when Leonie smiled snow melted.  
  
"I knew this wasn't just a social call" he joked. "Joe, I'm going out for while." He called out to an old man in the back. He picked up some keys from a desk and walked over to a pick up truck.  
  
"Get in"  
  
Leonie climbed into the passenger side and they went off. They rode in silence till he pulled up outside the bar.  
  
"You need a lift home later" he offered.  
  
"Nah, Carolyn will give me a lift. Thanks anyway bro" she got out of the car and blew him a kiss. Going in through the back way she said hi to a couple of other bar staff.  
  
Man Friday night, it was going to be busy.  
  
It was one o'clock by the time her and Carolyn were finished. The next shift come on allowing them to go home.  
  
Driving along they suddenly came across a roadblock. Instead of the police though it was done by cars that looked mouth-wateringly sexy, to Leonie at least.  
  
Carolyn lent out of the window and shouted to one of the cars.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?"  
  
"Roads closed darlin' find another way home"  
  
Leonie looked up. There were masses of people lining the streets. She got out of the car and walked up the guy that had shouted to them.  
  
"What is this?" She asked him, he was really quite attractive in a rough, unshaven sort of way.  
  
"Road race" he answered her back.  
  
"Does this happen often?" she battered her eyelashes at him, and smiled coyly.  
  
"Yeah ever night. Different places though as the cops try to spoil our fun, so we always have to be on the run"  
  
Ideas were forming in Leonie's head. If the cops were after them, they were deviants and if they had it all organised like this, they obviously had some sort of subculture.  
  
Leonie smiled, she had just found what to do her project on.  
  
"Hi my names Leonie" she stuck her hand into the window of his car, the guy smiled and shook it.  
  
"Leon" Leonie laughed, "well hello name twin. This is a very nice car you have here." She ran her eyes over the Canary Yellow Nissan Skyline.  
  
"Yeah I know..." he suddenly picked up his walkie-talkie and shouted "We got cops man" Leonie looked around, people where running in all different directions to there cars.  
  
"You want a lift?" Leon offered, revving his car up. Leonie made a split second decision. "Carolyn I'll see you later" she ran round to the passenger side of the car and jumped in.  
  
Leon spun round and rove off, it had been less than five seconds since he had yelled cops and already they were loads of cop cars coming in from every direction. As Leon pushed the car to even more speed, Leonie was amazed. Why have I not found out about this before? She asked herself. A speed freak herself,she was loving every moment of the ride.  
  
When they could here or see no more cop cars Leon slowed down, Leonie smiled and looked over at him. He really was the most delicious piece of flesh she had seen in a while.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked him.  
  
"A party, darlin'" he answered and flashed a smile over at her.  
  
Looking down at her clothes she cursed, she was so not dressed for a party. She was wearing a russet coloured calf length skirt, with knee high boots and a black top. It was ok but if she had the choice she would change into something more revealing.  
  
"So do you race?" she asked him.  
  
"Nah, I scan the radio waves to make sure the coast is clear. I'm as Sas calls me, the Watchdog" he chuckled to himself. Leonie felt her hopes sink, this Sas was probably his girlfriend and having been cheated on herself did not want to do it to anyone else.  
  
"I've just moved up here, so I had no idea that these where held." She confessed to him.  
  
"Really? Where'd you move from?" Leon asked her.  
  
"Florida, I've come up here to go to Uni. So what's your day job?" she asked him, trying to get some groundwork.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he suddenly got all-defensive.  
  
"Just curious. Sorry." She shot him a hurt look. Looks like it would be harder to break into the scene than she first thought.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Leon shot a look over at the girl sat next to him. She really was nice looking, with auburn hair curling down her back and amber eyes. She reminded him of a cat, an amber cat.  
  
Right now she was looking a little put out, Leon regretted snapping at her but after the whole Brian incident the whole team was weary about new people asking questions about them. He didn't know what made him invite her to Dom's but she looked like a girl who knew how to have fun.  
  
"So what do you do at Uni?" he asked her trying to make conversation.  
  
"Sociology and Criminology Joint honours" she said stiffly. Leon let out a whistle between his teeth.  
  
"I dropped out of school at the first opportunity I could" he told her.  
  
"Really? Why?" she sounded interested.  
  
"Cos' I didn't get on well with the whole educational system, and I wanted to work on cars anyway" Leon was surprised at have he loosened up and was able to talk about his past.  
  
"This Skylines a nice car, my bro working on a 300ZX at the moment. After he's worked his magic under the hood I get to work mine on top." Leon's interest was caught.  
  
"So you like cars then?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course, I mean I couldn't modify a car like you have here, but know how to fix most broken parts. What I love most though is painting them, I mean stickers are nice an all but they don't compare to a good quality paint job. I don't mean to course offence or anything, yours look good for stickers." She flashed him a smile and Leon laughed.  
  
"We'll have to see if your good enough then, if you are we can see about letting you loose on my baby" he stroked the steering wheel and purred, Leonie laughed.  
  
"Oh, its rude to turn up at a party without drink, could we please go to a off-license?" She pleaded with him.  
  
Leon shook his head and laughed, "We got Corona darlin', don't need nothing more than that. And we got it by the crate full" Pulling onto the road where the team lived he pulled up outside a house that had loads of cars pulled up outside. Leon used to seeing them on a daily basis just ignored them but her heard Leonie gasp. Looking round he saw her jumping out of the car and running over to the nearest one.  
  
"Oh my God, it's a Toyota Supra Turbo!!! 13.7 seconds to do ¼ mile. Man look at the sleek lines. Oooooooo, a Mustang Cobra! Leon I've died and gone to car heaven!" Leon just leant against his car as he watched her run from car to car commenting on them. She looked like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Come on, you can drool later, first we need to get beer" he went over to her and grabbed her hand, leading her up the driveway and into the front door of the house. 


	2. party

Chapter 2  
  
Leonie walked in behind Leon feeling a little bit scared. She was not the type of girl who went with strangers to another stranger's party, although it did give her a bit of a thrill.  
  
"Are you sure that I'm not putting anyone out by coming uninvited?" Leonie asked Leon as he made his way past people to a kitchen.  
  
"You are invited," he suddenly swung her around; catching her around the waist so she was looking directly at him. "By me" he smiled wolfishly and leant down to kiss her.  
  
"Excuse me, but we have only just met" she pushed his against his chest and wiggled out of his grasp. "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I am not" Not that she wouldn't mind to, but she wanted to look around first and get to know a bit about him at least, and she thought he had a girlfriend.  
  
Leon looked affronted and held his arms up, "Sorry darl' my mistake. You want something to drink?" he held out his hand in an invitation stroke apology, smiling Leonie grasped it.  
  
"Ooo, your just Mr Smoothie aren't you. Go on then." Watching him go to get the drinks she looked around and took mental notes of everything she observed. Seeing him head back over she smiled at him again.  
  
"You should come to the bar I work in, I'll show you want some real drinks are." She looked at the Corona wryly. "We definitely don't stock this" clicking her bottle against his she raised it up and took a swig.  
  
"So you spray cars then?" he asked leading them to a chair, sitting down he gestured for her to sit on his lap. Rolling her eyes, she sat down on him, boy he really was a tryer.  
  
"Yup, you tell me a rough outline of what you want and I'll do it." Leonie's mother was an artist and had encouraged her to paint all the time, unfortunately her enthusiasm had spilled out onto the streets at one time. She used to tag in a gang, the same that had her spray their stolen cars. She was glad she got out when she did; they got busted a few months later.  
  
"So what work can I look at? I mean I have to know if you're going to look after my baby and treat her well." Leon got a dreamy expression as of he was thinking about something so pleasurable, unfortunately that something pleasurable was a car.  
  
"Well I'm doing one pretty soon, I'll bring it round and show you when it's done." Leonie was looking around covertly looking at how everybody interacted with each other. The where the people that where obviously in the inner circle, it was them who where having attendance lavished on them. Then there where those who where the hangers on or in her mind groupies.  
  
"What you looking at?" Leon's question interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Well this is all new to me. I'm curious that's all." She answered quickly, returning her attention back to him.  
  
"Why don't you race, I could tell that your car could. Why do you just scan the radio waves?" She was interested to see if there was some sort of hierarchy.  
  
"It was just be a waste. Dom's the one that does the racing; we are the back up team. There can only be one top dog in a pack and that's him." Leon just shrugged his shoulders and started stroking her back with his hand.  
  
"Who's Dom?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Him over there" Leon pointed with his other hand, balancing the Corona in between their bodies. Leonie looked in the direction he was pointing in and saw a most gorgeous man. There was a sad air about him though, he was sat drinking a Corona and watching the others party with a brooding look on his face.  
  
"What's up with him?" He certainly didn't look like he was having a good time at all. "He's pinning away." Leon shrugged melodramatically and took a drink. "Who was she?" Leonie asked, he didn't look the type of man who would pine after someone. He must have had loads of other girls' cueing up around the corner begging to have the chance with him.  
  
"Sas, he raced after her to the airport and got their just in time, so they parted on good terms and she's coming back to go to Uni here next year. Didn't know it would hit him this bad. Firstly he tried to screw her out of his head but I think he had just given up the ghost." Leon stopped puzzled, though his hand was still stroking her back. It was quite nice really.  
  
"Why the hell am I telling you all this?" he asked her.  
  
Leonie smiled and stroked her hands through his hair. When he had told her that Dom was interested with a girl called Sas then she realised that who he was talking about in the car.  
  
"I have one of those faces. Trustworthy and honest, I get drunken business men telling me all about their marriage problems all the time." She sighed melodramatically and smiled at him. She wasn't going to mind at all getting to know him more, both for her research and her personal life.  
  
"You have a nice face, a more than nice face actually." Leon murmured as he let his head in to kiss her, moving out his reach she scooted along his legs.  
  
"So I get told." She joked, "Where's the bathroom? I need to go freshen up." Trying to smile coyly, she looked around.  
  
"I'll go with you." He offered and started getting up. Putting a restraining hand on his chest she shook her head.  
  
"No you wait here, its ok." She waited till he gave her directions then set off to the stairs, stepping over strewn bodies on the way. Locking the door behind her she looked into the mirror. Did she know what she was getting into? Leonie honestly didn't know the answer to that question, but she sure hoped so.  
  
Splashing cold water on her face, she dampened it off. Checking her appearance in the mirror again she grimaced. Compared to the other girls she looked like a dowdy old matron, well telling herself at least she wasn't a whore, she opened the door again started to walk out colliding with a pretty girl.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Leonie apologised and helped her up. She really was the most extraordinary pretty girl, she laughed and dusted herself off.  
  
"Happens all the time, it's worst being walked in on by Dom's drunk friends." The girl looked at Leonie and smiled. "Hi, I'm Mia."  
  
"Leonie" Leonie shook Mia's hand. "So you live with Dom?" she asked her. "Yeah for now. I'm his sister." Leonie should of realised it, they both had the same caramel skin and air of authority about them. "You here with him?" Mia asked her.  
  
"No, I'm with.Leon. He's my name twin you see." Leonie offered as if it was answer to some unasked question. Mia laughed,  
  
"Nice. Now can you excuse me I really need to use the bathroom." She pointed to past Leonie and looked at bit embarrassed. Leonie moved out her way quickly and laughed nervously. "Sorry.again!" She let out a sigh and went back downstairs to find her place had been stolen by some buxom beauty, who was flirting with Leon and shoving her obviously enhanced breasts in his face.  
  
Leaving him to it, she walked off and went to have a look around. There was some very drunken girls dancing away in the wrong time to the music, two girls where necking on the couch. Other couples where sprawled out on chairs and then there was just people talking and drinking in groups. Standing close to one she listened to their conversation.  
  
She was deeply engrossed with finding out about a problem with an engine when a hand grabbed her from the back and spun her around.  
  
"I have been looking for you." Leon was standing there grinning at her.  
  
"It looked like you where.otherwise indisposed" she told him cheekily laughing at a lipstick smudge on his cheek.  
  
"I was kinda hoping you would come and rescue me" Leon admitted making her laugh.  
  
"You looked good playing the damsel in distress, in fact it looked like you where obviously enjoying it." She told him, playfully nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"I would enjoy it more with you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You want to go some where quieter?" he asked softly, biting her earlobe.  
  
"I told you earlier I wasn't that sort of girl" she breathed out, man he knew where the tender spots where.  
  
"So?" He carried on trailing his lips down her neck till he got to the base, kissing it he then breathed on the spot. Hairs rose all over her body, keep your attention on the objective here Leonie, she told herself.  
  
"I have Uni tomorrow, I should go home and get some sleep.alone" she tried to sound convincing.  
  
"Liar. It's Saturday tomorrow, no Uni." Leonie could have kicked herself for that obvious mistake.  
  
"Oh yeah. I help my brother out on Saturdays, at the garage. I promised."  
  
Gathering the strength to move she pulled herself out of his grasp. "I should really be getting home." Leon looked disappointed; he had obviously been looking forward to a pleasurable night. "I'm sure your earlier conquest would be more than happy to take over." She teased him.  
  
"She's a skank." He just sounded like a petulant child now. "Where do you work?"  
  
"Why?" Leonie was alarmed.  
  
"Just wondered as you said something about working in a bar." He plastered a puppy dog look on his face he really was adorable.  
  
"Tut 'n Shive. Cocktail and trendy wine bar." She said pompously, sticking her tongue out a Leon. "You said these races went on all the time? Well I could go to one maybe that you went to and by coincidence we could meet." She hinted.  
  
"Well I think there's is one on Sunday by the old steel factory say around 11." He carried on the game.  
  
"Ok maybe I'll see you there then." She grabbed her bag and hurried out the door quick before she changed her mind and surrendered to this charming boy. Shutting the door behind her she realised she had no way of getting home, but she didn't want to go back in so she started walking in the direction of a busier street so she could pick a cab up.  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Leon sat back down after Leonie had gone. For reason it seemed like she hadn't been completely with him all night, like her mind was concentrating on something else. Picking up a Corona he looked at all the girls that where milling around. He could easily have any one of them but for some reason he wanted a girl with amber eyes and auburn hair not peroxide blonde and blue contacts.  
  
Walking over to where Dom was sitting, he shooed away a girl who was trying unsuccessfully to get his attention.  
  
"Dom, you've got to get over it. I mean your not going to see Sas for a good nine months yet; you don't have to be celibate all that time. I bet she isn't." Leon got straight to the point.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dom asked tiredly.  
  
"You know what. I'm talking about all those girls throwing themselves at you, offering themselves freely yet you ignore them. A year is a long time, I'm sure she's not resisting what is natural, apart from that phase you had a after she had left. I haven't even seen you look at another girl in a manner boarding on sexual." Well that was lying a bit, Dom had cast his eye over a few girls but he had never acted upon their invitation. The only girl's he had slept with was for a few weeks after she had left as if to prove to himself he didn't need her. After Sas had gone everyone thought that Dom was fine it was later that they realised it was a front. Sas and Dom hadn't known each other that long so it was surprising how well they got on, so when she went Dom had changed his behaviour and was getting on with his life minus the women.  
  
"Ha! That was nothing I've just been preoccupied lately. I just don't feel like sleeping with some cheap whores." Dom barked out a laugh and leaned even more back into the cushion. "So who was that girl you was with earlier? Haven't seen her around before."  
  
Leon laughed. "That was Leonie, picked her up while you where racing. Should of known that you'd notice a new face."  
  
"Especially one as nice as that" Dom answered. Leon felt a chill down his spine then shook it off, Dom was the big man all the girls went for him if Dom wanted Leonie, he Leon would never have a chance.  
  
"Yeah well." Leon wanted to change the subject quickly. Leonie intrigued him, forming a plan in his mind for when he saw her again Leon began planning her seduction. Him and Dom sat there for most of the night talking and drinking, after a while the girls stopped coming over and left with other men until the house was practically empty.  
  
Getting up they stretched their bodies out and went to go to bed, Leon had volunteered to work at Harry's the next day and he had a tendency to oversleep. 


	3. stalker

Chapter 3  
  
Leonie wiped the sweat away from her face and un-cracked her back. Checking her watch she threw down the spanner that was clutched in her hand. Slamming the bonnet down of the car that she had been working on she walked over the old fridge and pulled out a cold drink.  
  
She had been helping her brother out on his Nissan tweaking up a few bits here and there, it was shaping up to be a pretty nice car. She hadn't told him about what had happened the night before, knowing that he would get protective about disappearing with a stranger.  
  
She had left enough time to go and get something to eat before she went to work. Going over to the single bathroom, she ran some cold water and splashed it on her face. Letting her hair out of the ponytail and shaking it free she started to climb out of her oily overalls, and get changed into her work clothes.  
  
Pulling on a cream pleated kilt and cream tank top she sprayed on some deodorant and put on some knee high cream soft boots. Gathering up the top layer of her curls she pulled that into a high ponytail, then fed that section into a ponytail made up of the middle layer of hair. She then put those two sections into a third and final ponytail so it looked like she had a Mohawk down her head.  
  
Grabbing her bag she unlocked the door and went out into the main garage. Going over and kissing Mickey on the cheek she bade him and Joe goodbye and walked to the nearest bus stop. Waiting she thought about Leon, he had been in her thought's for most of the day. Knowing that she was going to use him to get her research made her reconsider what she was going to do, but that only lasted for about a minute. He would be using her as well, for her body, for her looks to show off to other men. So they both got something out of it.  
  
Her bus pulled up and she got on, man she hated being poor. She needed her own set of wheels, she wanted to have enough money so she didn't have to work to survive. Unlike Jenny a girl in her class who had the money the looks everything, Jenny would never work a day in her pampered life, while she, Leonie had to juggle work and Uni and helping out Mickey.  
  
He had only recently set up his garage and was still building up a reputation. He didn't have enough money to hire more people so there was him and Joe and Leonie who helped out when she could. Maybe if she saved up a little bit she could buy a clapped out car and have Mickey do it up.  
  
Jumping off at her stop she went into a deli and got a sandwich and some crisps before starting the ten-minute walk to the bar. She remembered she had her Walkman in her bag so she pulled it out and started listening to Ward-C. When she got to the bar she quickly put her bag in her locker and finished off her sandwich.  
  
"So what happened last night?" A voice startled her. "Carolyn! Nothing really, just went to a party." Leonie laughed.  
  
"After disappearing that wickedly cute boy." Carolyn snorted and opened her locker. "God, I'm so envious! So did anything happen?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Nah, I'm not like you. Where I come from we have a two-week rule. You have to know the guy for at least two weeks before you sleep with them. Otherwise you're a whore." Leonie teased Carolyn, who was notorious for falling into bed at a wink of the eye.  
  
"Well, I don't hear complaining coming from my conquests." Carolyn returned.  
  
"That's cos' they know that they would never get another chance to sleep with you again." Leonie informed her with a deadpan expression, before bursting out laughing. Carolyn may have been an easy lay but she was Leonie's best friend. Going over a giving her peck on the check Leonie went out to the bar to set up everything for later.  
  
It was a busy night, Leonie was always popular with the lads, who bought her drinks as well as themselves. She could defuse arguments easily and was a fast worker, especially when mixing up cocktails. She was only working till one tonight, but still it seemed to drag. After serving what seemed like the thousandth Sex-On-The-Beach, ordered by horny looking men who leered suggestively when they said the name of the cocktail she was ready to tell the next one where to put it.  
  
When one o'clock finally came around she hurriedly got her bag and waited for Carolyn to get hers. They always finished at the same time, so Carolyn gave Leonie a lift. As they walked out the back door, Leonie stopped dead in her tracks. For there leaning against a Canary Yellow Nissan was the wickedly cute boy from yesterday.  
  
"Finally, been waiting here ages." Leon pushed himself off the car and walked over to Leonie and Carolyn. "Ladies, how we this fine evening?" he oozed charm, Leonie could practically hear Carolyn sizzle and melt into a puddle by the side of her.  
  
"Startled." Leonie answered.  
  
"I was kinda hoping for pleased or at least happy." Leon sighed melodramatically and looked down as if upset, he only ruined it by peeking a look to see her expression before quickly putting his head back down.  
  
"I never said I wasn't pleased, just startled." Leonie smiled at him.  
  
"I'm pleased" Carolyn squealed from the side of her.  
  
"We haven't meet beautiful. I'm Leon." Leon grasped her hand and raised it to his lips kissing it.  
  
"Carolyn" she simpered.  
  
"Mine." Leonie joked and pulled Leon to her.  
  
"Now that's what I was waiting for." Leon quickly put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "You wanna lift home?" He offered.  
  
"So you've been waiting here all this time to give me a lift home? What have I done to deserve this?" Leonie asked him smiling; he was much better looking than she had remembered.  
  
"Well I was in the area." Leon started saying then trailed off giving her a cheeky grin.  
  
"Yeah, well I already have a lift home, sorry." Leonie looked over to Carolyn who was making frantic No signals.  
  
"Leonie, no its ok. You go with Leon here, I'm going to Jaspers anyway, and it'll be quicker for me to go straight there and since Leon has been waiting for you go with him." Carolyn finished with a whoosh of breath.  
  
"Are you sure?" Leonie asked knowing quite well that Carolyn was trying to match-make.  
  
"Sure as sure." Carolyn winked at her and quickly walked over to her car, waving she climbed in and drove off. Leonie turned around and looked at Leon who was back in his leaning position on his car.  
  
"Come here." He motioned for her to come to him; cocking her head to one side she studied him. "I don't bite." He motioned again and smiled. "Hard"  
  
Leonie slowly walked over to him. "So you where in the neighbourhood and decided to wait till I finished my shift not knowing what time that would be?" she asked him stopping just beyond reaching distance from him.  
  
"Sounds right." Leon answered lazily.  
  
"I'm flattered, really I am. I mean I never had my very own stalker before." She teased him.  
  
"I like to do more than stalk you darlin'" Leon smiled.  
  
"Would you now? And what says that I'd let you?" she challenged him.  
  
"The very fact that you're standing here right now, you didn't run when you had the chance."  
  
"I hate running, I've never ran away from anything in my life." Leonie told him, moving closer.  
  
"Neither have I." Leon boasted.  
  
"Except from the police?" she asked him innocently.  
  
"That's different." He dismissed with a casual wave of his hand. Slowly he moved closer to her till they where standing nose to chin. He lifted up her jaw so she looked into his eyes; she leaned up and pressed her mouth against his.  
  
It started slowly at first but then it deepened, breaking away from each other Leonie licked her lips and smiled.  
  
"Are we going then?" she asked him as if nothing had happened. Leon just smiled and quickly ran around to the passenger side of the car opening the door for her he bowed and she saw him check out her legs as she climbed in. He ran back round to his side and got in; grinning at her he gunned the engine and set off down the street. On the stereo Dre pumped out, Leonie leaned back into the seat, man her muscles ached she had been bent over cars all day then on her feet serving all night. She hadn't realised how tired she was, slowly her eyes where closing and not opening again. It never occurred to her that she hadn't told him where she lived.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Leon looked over to Leonie, her eyelashes where fluttering on her cheeks as she dozed. Debating with himself whether to wake her up to find out her address or let her sleep and take her back to Doms, he decided on the latter.  
  
He had no idea what impulse had made him find out where the Tut 'n Shive was and wait for her but he was glad he had it. As he drove down deserted streets he looked over at her again. Man she was gorgeous, not in a skank made up way, but in a nice way. She also had the longest legs he had ever seen; grinning to himself at that thought he turned into Dom's street and parked up outside the house.  
  
"Leonie, wake up." Leon shook her softly; watching as she sleepily opened her huge amber eyes and looked at him.  
  
"What?" she looked around quickly. "Man, I'm so sorry you must think I'm a drip for falling asleep." She rushed out as she realised that she had fallen asleep on him.  
  
"I enjoyed watching you sleep." He assured her, and it was true she had looked so innocent.  
  
"But this isn't my place is it?" she asked wryly.  
  
"Well you fell asleep before I could ask you exactly where you lived." He played the guilt card, she already felt bad that she had fallen asleep it was a convenient excuse to bring her back to Dom's. "And since we're here there's plenty of beds you can sleep in." Leon wriggled his eyebrows and made it obvious that she could sleep in his bed.  
  
"Yeah well. I've told you Leon I'm not that type of girl, if you think I'm an easy lay then your wrong. Can you take me home please?" she asked pointedly, looking stonily ahead.  
  
"Look I not going to push you. All I offered was a place to sleep tonight, but if you really want to go home I'll take you." Leon tried to look affronted as if she had jumped to the wrong conclusion and offended him, but it didn't work.  
  
"Thank you." Leonie called his bluff and looked at him expectedly. Leon muttered under his breath about women and wrong ideas as he turned the car on again. "So where do you live?" she gave the address to him that was in the near the campus of the University. "Do you live on your own then?" he asked her trying to get to know her a little better.  
  
"No, no. I live with a few girls that are on my course, its fun I guess the only bad bit is the competition for the bathroom in the mornings" she laughed and pulled a face. "I'm all for hygiene but I swear the queue in the morning makes me think it would be easier without it." Leon laughed, there was something about her that attracted him to her and it wasn't just the body.  
  
"Yeah I bet. So you do get to meet a lot of strangers over breakfast?" he asked her with a deadpan face.  
  
"As in do I live with a bunch of whores? Erm, I'm going to try and be loyal here and say they are honourable and nice girls. But yes its quite alarming when you eating cereal in the morning in your nightie and a man you have never seen before walk's in, in his boxers and talks talking to you as if it happens everyday." She then told him about several of these encounters that had him in stitches laughing. "They will probably be all over you when they meet you." She told him confidentially.  
  
Leon immediately took note of the fact that she had said when he meets them not if. "Will then your just going to have to protect me aren't you?" he told her.  
  
"Yeah right." She snorted, Leon pulled onto the street she named, the houses where pretty nice, it didn't look like a downbeat area. In fact all the houses had lights on and music blaring out. A few people where sat out on front porches, drinking. "As you can see this area is favoured by students." She told him to pull up outside one that had lights blazing in every window. "Look's like everybody's in. Do you wanna come in for a drink?" Leonie sighed and looked over at him.  
  
"Well, I think I shall return your favour of yesterday and invite you our party. See how we do it." She got out of the car gracefully and looked at Leon expectantly.  
  
Leon didn't even have to think about it, grinning he jumped out of the car and walked up the path with Leonie at his side.  
  
Opening the door they walked into a raised platform that had stairs straight in front of them, living room to the right and kitchen to the right. It was all open-plan and modern.  
  
"Nice." Leon murmured looking around. Suddenly three heads popped up from the settee faces alert at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Leonie, who is this hunk of a man?" they chorused, eyeing him up and down. Leon laughed, it was weird being looked at like a piece of meat but he liked it, usually it was the other way round.  
  
"Monica," she pointed to a pink haired girl "Susanna," a brunette. "and Kelly." A blonde. Meet Leon." The three girls jumped of the settee and immediately surrounded him tugging him back to the couch and pushing him down. Leon looked helplessly at Leonie and mouthed the word "Help."  
  
"Come on girls, don't scare him off. Anyway I claim him so you better leave well alone." She shook her finger at her roommates and laughed. "Leon don't mind them, I'll be back in a minute I just need to get changed." Still laughing she walked up the stairs leaving him to her friend's tender mercies.  
  
"So Leon how'd you meet Leonie?" the pink haired one asked, offering him some popcorn. It looked as if they were having a girl's night in as there were drinks about, ice-cream cartoons, popcorn and a recent Brad Pitt film on the T.V.  
  
"Well it was more a question of how she met me. I was minding my own business when all of a sudden she just jumped on me at the bar. Well what's a man to do?" Leon told them with a straight face. "The poor girl was desperate so I just obliged her and kissed her back." The three girls looked shocked.  
  
"Don't listen to a word he says." Leonie's voice drifted from the upstairs. "He's a professional liar." She came downstairs then in baggy tracksuit bottoms and a sweater that was to big for her, her hair took back in a simple ponytail. To Leon she looked adorable, jumping up off the settee he went to the bottom of the stairs and smiled up at her. As she got to the bottom step he put his hands round her waist and lifted her up.  
  
"Leon." She laughed and blushed red. He carried her into the kitchen and put her onto a worktop.  
  
"Now about that drink." 


End file.
